


Warmth

by AHandsomeWitch



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Beerus / reader, Beerus/reader - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Holiday, M/M, One Shot, barley any nsfw at the end, merry chrimas, slight nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 19:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19115863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHandsomeWitch/pseuds/AHandsomeWitch
Summary: Small fluff with the mighty Lord Beerus





	Warmth

Soft white plush blankets coated the Earth gently in its cold embrace, small flurries fell from the sky in unplanned paths, the clouds grey and tired from carrying the new born snow from across the lands. Winter was finally here along with what looks like a white Christmas, meaning Bulma wouldn’t have to find some snowing wonder land to throw her annual Christmas party at this year. A much relief to you who didn't feel like dealing with the annoyance of long travel especially after having to deal with a greater annoyance almost constantly it seems these days.

 

Sighing you stretched your back and continued to type away on the laptop, the fire place in front of you keeping you nice and warm, a tiny smile formed on your lips as you hummed a holiday song, getting in the spirit for the party later today, all you needed to do was finish this last report for your work and you would officially be on Christmas break! How happy you would be to just relax and enjoy her quiet peaceful time alone… or so you thought when a little squeeze came from around your hips reminding you of your ‘guest’ who had his arms wrapped around your lower torso and his head on your crossed thigh.

 

“How much longer are you going to keep that up?” The extremely bored and unimpressed Beerus yawned, looking up at you with one opened eye

 

“Just a few more secooonds… and… done!” you hit the enter button, sent the report and closed the laptop tossing it to the couch that was only a few feet away from you. Smiling you rested a cold hand on Beerus’s face causing the god to shiver and clinger closer to your warm body. Sighing you pulled up the comforter more around him and tucked him in and then scolded,

 

“You know you wouldn’t be so cold if you actually wore clothes.”

 

Glaring he snapped back, “I am wearing clothes, godly attire to be correct.”

 

“Well godly attire isn't going to keep you warm in this weather.” you rolled your eyes at the obvious statement.

 

“That is why I have you~” He purred as he nuzzled into your stomach causing you to regretfully smile at his 'cute’ actions. “Now… how much longer till we eat?” he glanced up

 

Grabbing your phone you checked the time, “Another few hours till Bulma's party and then you can eat all the pudding you want.” You giggled as you remembered how excited he was when Bulma present him and Whis with a pool full of pudding, “Hey, where is Whis by the way?” suddenly remembering Beerus’s babysitter.

 

“He’s with Bulma trying to get a sneak peak at all the holiday foods shes going to be serving.” he furrowed his brow as if in deep thought, “Say Y/n, what is this Earth holiday called again?”

 

You lightly giggled not wanting to upset Lord Beerus, “Christmas.” you smiled down at him

“Ah right. You Earthlings and all your holidays, to many to keep track of or to care about for that matter.” He yawned once more growing more bored, if that was even possible.

 

“True, but at least you can get to try all the different food each has to offer!” you softly booped his nose making him wrinkle it in response.

 

“Thats very true… but I rather try your food.” Beerus sprang up pushing you to the floor and topping you, bring his nose close to yours he spoke in a deep low tone, “Your cooking is much more flavorful and different then the food here, why is that I wonder?”

 

Being used to Beerus frequent mood swings he didn't surprise you at all and spoke while wrapping your arms around his neck, “Well thats easy, im from a different culture, we use different spices and ingredients in our foods then here. Thats why my dishes taste so different then the ones you’ve tried here.” you replied simply not thinking much of how close Beerus’s face was to yours. He was never one to know what personal space was or others feelings especially when it came to getting what he wanted.

 

Closing his eyes he thought aloud, “Hmm… Maybe I should visit your homeland.” Beerus hummed and smiled peaking at you through one half lidded eye, excepting a reaction from his other underneath him. Smiling softly you responded,

 

“That wouldn’t be a *terrible* idea besides I haven’t been home in a long while.” You teased back

 

Frowning from not getting a panicked reaction out you, like he would from the other Z fighters if he offered to spend time at their homes, he sighed but soon smiled knowing you would never fear him especially since you are almost if not stronger then him. Just the thought of that exhilarated him since there were very few non gods who could boil his fighter blood, and man did you do something to him all right.

 

While lost in thought he didn’t notice you pulling him down until he felt your lips on his, tensing up his eyes widen in shock but soon he relaxed into it, kissing you back and began to purr causing the you to pull away laughing at the blushing Beerus.

 

“I’m sorry!” You continued to laugh at a now angered god embarrassed from his involuntary reaction, stifling your laugh you rubbed his head like one would to a cat and lovingly looked at the purple deity on top of you. Leaning into your touch as your hand moved to his cheek he grumbled into her palm,

 

“You know how I get when I’m angry.” He threaten

 

“I’m sorry… Lord Beerus~” you said his name with a hint of seduction as your thigh slowly stroked the inside of his leg

 

Blushing a deep purple he began to fidget, you knew how to get his heart thumping and boy did you do it often, whether you knew you were doing it on purpose or not. Looking away his ears flattened a bit trying to calm his nerves, Smiling at your dork of a mate and decided that was enough teasing for right now,

 

“Aw love, im sorry, let me make it up to you.” You began to get up as Beerus moved off to your side and looked up at you from the floor.

Moving towards the kitchen you looked back and said,

 

“I think I still have some sweeties from my home country left and trust me your going to love them!” Knowing how he gets trying new delicious food.

 

Watching as you walked away he laid on his side and smiled to himself think how he’ll definitely get you back after the party for the bulge in his baggy pants. Oh yeah, he’ll definitely get you back.


End file.
